Counting my days with you
by Kyseiah.Hyuuga
Summary: the most painful thing for a human is to lose someone they care and love... R&R


I edited some parts but still the same.. I just fixed the capitalization.. So yeah so to the new readers..Please review.. I'll be appreciating it.. Have a nice day..

**Counting my days with you**

I always knew all of us will die, all our stories will end. I never expected our time would be that fast. How I wished we had been given more time for us to be happier and do what we always wanted. But who was I to stop someone from dying, to stop you from dying and leaving me behind.

I was sixteen when I met her, she was different from the others. She never wanted to be my friend because I was popular; she wanted to be my friend because I am me not the popular boy. It was when I transferred to her school and became mister popular, became someone the girls knew and the boys envy. A soccer player I was, the man who sleeps at class, skips them but still got high grades. She was just miss nobody but I knew her, she was my classmate's best friend, the girl who always had a smile plastered on her lips. And the girl who likes my teammate, at first I thought she wanted to be my friend because of my teammate but I was wrong as I said she wanted to be my friend for it was me who she'll be friends with. There was a time when I had the urge to tell her how I feel, how I like when she smiles, how I like her clumsiness, how I like how she talks and laugh like an idiot, How I like when she stops just to wave and say hi to me. I always wanted to be with her, to call her as my own as a part of me. But who was I to her just a mere friend or so that was I thought I was. Two years have passed and we were getting closer to each other but still not in a relationship I wanted us to be, I was afraid to confess, I was a coward. It was one afternoon after soccer practice I saw her and her brother arguing at the parking lot, my car was just beside theirs and I have to walk pass them before I reach mine. I walked silently for them not to notice for I was tired from practice and I didn't want to get involve in their matters. But I was shocked with what I heard, who wouldn't.

"You're not gonna die…" her brother shouted

"I am.. Just accept it nii-chan.. No matter how many medicines I take it can't save me… I'm dying" She shouted back

"Please… just go to the hospital for you check up" he pleaded

"I won't… I'm fine, they'll just give me more medicines… look nii-chan I want to go home, please let me be"

"You're going to the hospital…" I said and dragged her to where my car is but she pushed me away

"You're not supposed to know it… why are you here? You don't understand my situation.. you don't nobody does" she said and cried that made me hugged her while her brother just stared at us

"I don't know how you feel, I don't know why you're sick.. All I know is there is always a chance, chances to be exact. Please, you should have a checkup" I said and hugged her crying body tighter

"I'm dying… I won't survive, I tried all the medicine, I tied getting an operation but my heart is weak. It always been weak, I won't survive even if I get I transplant I won't survive, my body is weak, I am weak." she said

"Hey… where's her doctor?" I said at her brother

"Alice hospital, Dr. Imai…please take her there" he said and smiled

I only nodded and made Mikan enter my car and we drove to Alice hospital. At that same day she was right, but as Dr. Imai had said we can't give up. As of that day I made a promise that I would be with her till the days of her life end. That was the day I started to count my days with her, the girl I loved most. Day 1 we went to school, ate lunch together and she watched my practice, it was the same as the other days before I knew she was sick but we never really ate lunch together and the rumors had spread that were going out but who cares as long as I make her happy. She seemed to be happy as I drove her home, she would still talk like she used to do with him around. The days had passed and it was still the same until we reached day 13, it was the first day of summer and we planned to go on a picnic near the beach. She said she love beaches and I definitely want to make her happy. She still looked the same bubbly as ever in her white dress that flowed while the wind blew. She looked like an angel as the sun shined while she twirled like a little girl. She said she wanted to go swimming but her doctor said she can't tire herself so much, so they were just there sitting there as they watched the people pass by.

"I envy them, they could wear revealing bikinis and can run and swim… I never had that chance, I was diagnose when I was eleven and they've been trying their best to help me survive, I got operated at the age of 15, got different drugs inside my body, but nothing helped." She said and stared at the bright sky

"You could still wear a revealing bikini" I joked

She laughed "then what? I'll wear it and they'll see my scar and I can't do things they do.. You know beside from a weak heart my body is also weak" she said

"Suit yourself then.. So where do you want to go next? We have the whole summer" I said

"I don't know really… why don't we go to an amusement park tomorrow?" she said

"But no exciting rides okay.." I said and she nodded

"What do you want to eat?" I said as I stood up

"Ice cream please" she said and smiled

"I'll be right back then" I said and made my way to the ice cream parlor near our spot.

I bought strawberry flavor since it's our favorite, I watched her as I walk back to our spot. She was now talking to a kid about five years of age. I sat beside her and gave her ice cream, the boy stared at me and gave me a glare.

"Who is he, one-chan?" the boy said

"He's my friend" she said

"Ah..Okay, I'm going back now.. bye2" he said and ran off

"Who's he?" I asked

"I don't really know, he just asked directions" she said

"Ah.. I see"

"Hey, have you ever dreamed having a family of your own? I dreamed of that before, to live in a house with my husband and my kids. I would watch them grow and live the life of their own while me and my husband stay together until our last breath… but it won't really happen, I can't even have sex" she said

I frowned "yeah, I dreamed about that too…" _and you're the girl who will be my wife _I thought

"How many kids do you want ne?"

"Maybe two a girl and a boy or maybe none, if we can't have kids then I'll be fine" I said referring to her

"You have a healthy life ahead so you can have kids" she said and smiled

"Yeah.. Sure" I said and ate my ice cream

The day ended and we had to go back home and separate from each other. The next few days we enjoyed it and really had fun, we went to amusement parks, stayed at the beach all day, go shopping and sometimes stays home at their house watching movies. I never realized how time flew so pass, how summer changed to autumn and autumn changed to winter, I can't even remember how many days we were together, how we spent my birthday, how many hot chocos we've been sharing, how many cakes we've been eating, all I know is I'm still with the girl I loved. It was under the mistletoe that I got our first kiss, I was so shy then but she responded and led us out of breath after the kiss. I still don't know what our relationship is but it sure did make her happy even though her body tells her the time is near. After Christmas, she was admitted to the hospital and made her celebrate her nineteenth birthday there. She was really happy, we celebrated it at the rooftop as we watched the fireworks in the midnight sky, and another year had ended. She looked paler that before and had been taking up medicines to make her life longer but it seems her body doesn't want to take them and she usually throw up. I never saw her cry, or sad, I always saw her as a person who is prepared for death. I was the one who was not prepared for her death, I was the one who is afraid to let go of her.

"I love you" I finally said to her as she combs her now short hair

"Me too.. I love you" she said and hugged me like she was expecting me to say it

"Graduation is soon so you better be well" I said and kissed her forehead

"I will" she had said

But what she said wasn't true, she left before spring and we never had the chance to go to the Sakura festival together as a couple. As what a Korean drama had said, the most painful thing for a human is to lose someone they care and love. It was true, it was difficult to move forward leaving the biggest part of your heart behind. Even death never stopped me from loving you, for you are not just a light but you are a part of me that can never be replaced. I will continue living my life for I know someday we'll see each other again and maybe it would be our time to be together forever. I smiled as the fireworks lit up the evening and the Sakura petals flow as the wind blew. The Sakura tree reminds me of the memories we had shared together, reminds me about you.

From this day on, Natsume Hyuuga starts the days of his life without the girl he loved, without her Mikan Yukihara. His light, his other half, the girl he will love forever.


End file.
